Get Messy- ON HIATUS
by the-twinyard-cirkus
Summary: (College age but not college AU/Mortal AU) The days right after Nico breaks it off with Will, result in the most torturous attempt to rebuild his life without him. Living off the advice of bus buddies, Will's aching soul yearns love, something he relives by reading his texts with Nico. Can he rekindle the fire between his lost lover, or is it time to say arrivederci? SEE BIO
1. Chapter 1- Damn Straight

**_Hi all! This is my first ~posted~ fanfiction so I hope you all love it! PLEASE read, review, favourite, follow... it makes my day, honestly!_**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or anything related to it. Unfortunately. Haha.**

 **Also this is my first time legitimately writing in 3rd person so if I accidentally switch to 1st I do apologize and that WILL be fixed.**

 **I take requests for the story too, seeing as I WANT to make this a large multi-chapter story but I don't know if I will/can. Anyway. Have fun with the story...**

* * *

 ** _Chapter One:_**

Will wiped away the final tear dripping from his tired blue eyes and sniffled, jogging so he wouldn't miss the bus. He took his usual seat in the public bus and surveyed the people in it- the usual people he sees everyday.

Ever since he moved to New York for his scholarship in medicine, he had decided to take the same bus everyday, in the morning, then the return one on the way back after college, to his small comfortable apartment.

He pulled his jacket tighter, shuddering at the memory of the smaller boy fuming in front of him. He was picking at invisible lint on his sleeve, when he felt a gentle touch on his arm. "What's the matter, sonny? I've never seen you so down, my boy." Will looked over his shoulder to see an old woman sitting in the seat behind him, worry etched each line of her face.

"Doris, I didn't notice you there. Haven't I told you before to not sit back here? You'll hurt yourself." Doris, an 80 year old woman who refuses to give in to all the youngsters, shows disdain to sitting anywhere but in her spot, relentlessly each day- the seat behind Will.

"Oh dear, you're obviously distraught yet you still worry about me?" She rasped, arching a gray brow at his antics.

As the bus stopped and let on the two teens from the high school a block down, Doris stood up shakily. The man sitting opposite Will, a lawyer, who hops on two stops before Doris and smiles at only her, steadied the old woman as she bustled over with her cane and poked Will until he slid over and let her take a seat.

"Tell me. Is it your grades again?" Doris urged. Will shook his head and used his baby blue sleeve to wipe his eyes.

"No. Remember Nico?"

"Of course. What a darling young man he is." Will couldn't help the little grin that pulled at his lips.

Doris didn't care that Will liked boys instead of girls, she didn't care that sometimes Will wore feminine colours (is that even a thing anymore? To genderize colours?), and most of all she didn't care that Will sometimes just wanted to talk about the 90's.

"I think we broke up." Will once again, wiping his eyes as tears threatened to spill over again.

"Oh, honey." She raised a wrinkly arm and offered him a tissue, which he took gratefully.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Doris."

"Not a problem- you're a very nice boy and it's sad to see you upset. Come on, tell me."

Will shrugs and pauses. "I don't think I'm ready."

"Of course, until then, how about that new couple who catch the bus home on Wednesdays?"

"I know right! They won't last- either that or he's gay." Doris nods meaningfully and nudges the blond next to her, a small snicker on her face.

After Will helps Doris off the bus, he settles back in his seat and plugs his ear phones in, smiling gently at the woman sitting a few seats ahead, his eyes drifting to smile at the baby sitting on her lap.

Nico had always wanted a baby, when they were older and out of college. When he was working steadily at a hospital and Nico landed a job at a newspaper, or something along those lines.

Will stifled a sob at that thought, reaching up to grip the usual necklace on his neck, but then remembered he had thrown it at Nico in his momentary fit of rage. "Oh. Right."

Will picks up his phone and goes into messages, ignoring the text from his mother and clicking onto Nico's name. (My Baby Angel). Instead of typing a text, he absentmindedly scrolled up, up up, still scrolling until he reached his stop. He hopped off, smiled at the bus driver (Have a good night Janice, you too sonny) and walked home, still scrolling as if he had forgotten.

Finally he stood in front of his apartment, and let himself in, tossing his bag to the side and plopping onto the couch. He hadn't changed his phone since his junior year at high school and he is now in third year of med school. He's known Nico since his senior year- and they had texted at least once a day.

Finally, _finally_ , he reached the top, just as he decided he would take a shower. The screen stopping confused him for a second, his tired eyes hurting, until his eyes landed on their first ever text.

 ** _Sent at: 6:43pm_**

 _Will: Hey_

 ** _Nico: Heuy_**

 _Will: Huey?_

 ** _Nico: I dont knoe hor to txt_**

 _Will: You're so bad at technology!_

 ** _Nico: Shuddup! Ohg hold on I think I gottt it_**

 _Will: Maybe not_

 ** _Nico: I'm not thar bad!_**

Will snorted loudly, his laughter bubbling into a sob so quickly he surprised himself. What a romantic first conversation via text messaging! Not! Will kept scrolling, putting himself through utter pain as he reread past texts.

 ** _Sent at 4:06pm_**

 ** _Nico: Sup_**

 _Will: Hey... did you write down the Italian homework?_

 _Will: Because I forgot!_

 _Will: I was so distracted in class_

 _Will: I'm sorry!_

 _Will: I'm never this disorganized_

 _Will: Hello?!_

 ** _Nico: Stahp, Will_**

 _Will: Why?_

 ** _Sent at 4:30pm_**

 ** _Nico: I can't read and type at the same time. This is taking me half an hour to type alone. Plus, your texts are too fast and now I'm confused._**

 _Will: Haha, sorry!_

Will wiped his nose quickly and shook his head. A heavy burden settled upon his heart, weighing it down with pain. He smiled ruefully to himself, knowing very well he shouldn't be doing this! Nico made it abundantly clear that they were through. Well and done- three years of dating down the drain. With that horrible thought, Will tossed his phone on the couch and curled up in a ball, resisting the urge to rock back and forth.

When Will's roommate walked in the door, he found Will bundled up, asleep on the couch. His eyes were puffy and red.

"Hey, hey bud. You alright?" Cecil, always the good friend and roommate, stood next to the couch and shook the blonde's shoulder. "Come on, up you get. If you sleep now you won't be able to get up for classes tomorrow."

"Thanks, mum, but I don't have class tomorrow." Will mumbled sarcastically, rubbing his sore and tired eyes.

"Dude, what happened?! Get a C- or something on your last test?"

"What? No! Never!"

"Jeez, sorry. What's up?" The blond shrugged and sat up, snatching his phone away so Cecil could sit next to him.

"I'm fine. How was work? Lou Ellen still hitting on you?"

"Will, stop. Your eyes are all red and you've obviously been crying. You only cry about fictional characters, your grades, Nico or your family. You haven't had the chance to read lately, as you were complaining about this morning, so that's a no. I bumped into your mum today at the store- she's fine so no to the family. Not your grades..." Cecil trails off, flicking his brown hair away from his eyes. "... and you and Nico are doing fine... right?" Will couldn't help but shake his head, feeling the tears pool up again. No. Stop it. He couldn't be so weak!

"Shh, it's alright. Let it out. It's okay." Cecil dropped his messenger bag on the floor and wrapped an arm around his best friend that he's known since kindergarten. After a while, Cecil pulled away, offering a tissue.

"I just want him back." Will moaned. The moan sounded like the worst plea for help the brunette had ever heard. He frowned at his friend as he cradled his phone in his hand and rubbed his eyes with the other. "My baby..."

"Will! Dammit get a hold of yourself! What on earth happened?!" Cecil pulled the blonde's hands away from his face forcefully and shoved a tissue into his hands.

"He was pissed. There was yelling."

"Yelling? From you or Nico?"

"Both!" There was that moan again, as he spoke. It came out a jumble of mixed words that made Cecil cringe. Will sniffled and stared at his best friend. "He never yells! And there we were, yelling at each other right next to a potted plant and a jeep!"

"The only witnesses?"

"No! My professor walked into the parking lot, so I calmed down and asked Nico if we could move this somewhere private..." Will shook his head and glared at a spot somewhere over his best friend's shoulder. "And we started yelling again about how I always try to protect my image- or whatever that means- and then he said we were done. I agreed... and ripped my necklace off."

" _The_ necklace?!"

Will groped for the dangling piece but when his fingers came up with only cloth he let out a pained, strangled sound. "Yes!"

"Will! This is serious!"

"I figured!"

"Ice cream serious?"

"I wish it wasn't."

"But we only reserve the ice cream for..."

"He said he didn't want to see me anymore."

"I think I have rollups we can dunk into the ice cream too, Will."

"I think I'll need more than roll ups. Give me brandy."

"You're not getting drunk like this, but the rollups are a start."

As Cecil waltzed to the kitchen, Will stood up. "I'm going to go put on pyjamas."

"Alright. Movies?"

"Don't you have homework?"

"No. I had a date with my Xbox, but it can wait."

"Okay."

As Will pulled on his yellow cotton pants and matching flannelette shirt, he thought over anything but his (ex?)boyfriend Nico di Angelo. He really did love the other boy, and he regretted the words that spilled out of his mouth in his spiel of rage. He grabbed his phone and unlocked it, smiling at a conversation he and Nico had had a long time ago. He must have accidentally scrolled down, but he remembered the conversation. He had sent a few rows and columns of little round white emojis, with the middle bottom one red.

 ** _Sent: 11:02pm_**

 _Will: Play connect four with me_

 ** _Nico: What? How?!_**

 _Will: Copy the text I sent of the 'board'. (Remember you touch and hold). Then paste it onto your messages. Replace one of the white emojis with a blue round one._

 ** _Nico: Okay. Like this?!_**

 _Will: Yup. My turn._

 ** _Nico: So... while you're figuring out your next move... why are we talking at like... midnight?_**

 _Will: Couldn't sleep_

 ** _Nico: Why? You always sleep! You hate the dark!_**

 _Will: Your turn_

 _Will: And I don't wanna talk about it..._

 ** _Nico: Nice move_**

 ** _Nico: Okay... well you know you can always come to me, for anything, okay?_**

 ** _Nico: Also bitch try and beat that move!_**

 _Will: Please. Ea-say. You needa up your connect four game, my friend_

 _Will: Thanks, Neeks. I know..._

 ** _Nico: *boyfriend_**

 ** _Nico: Biatch. I am the master of connect four_**

 ** _Nico: And of course! What am I here for, if not to help and love you!_**

 ** _Nico: Your turn_**

 _Will: Haha yeah, my boyfriend. My beautiful boyfriend._

 _Will: My sexy boyfriend_

 _Will: My boyfriend who has beautiful eyes_

 _Will: And is great in bed haha_

 _Will: My sexy boyfriend who just lost the shortest game of connect four I've ever played_

 ** _Nico: So good until the end ;)_**

Will smiled a little and tucked his phone into the breast of his pyjamas and walked out of the room. He loved how they could hold three conservations at a time, all of them completely different. He could tell Nico anything- he really is Will's other half.

Yet his other half told him he didn't want to see him again.

Will frowned and plonked onto the couch next to Cecil, grabbing the tub of ice cream and spoon. "Banana?"

"Damn straight."

* * *

 _ **Credits to**_ We're-all-mad-herex13 _**who is an amazing beta xoxo**_

 _ **Check out her story in Twilight, if you're into the books she's an amazing writer :)**_


	2. Chapter 2-Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**_OKAY WE ALL JUST NEEDA CALM DOWN AND BREATHE  
TRIAL OF APOLLO IS OUT EVERYBODY  
UNLESS I'M A DAY EARLY WHOOPS_**

 ** _Special update... anytime there are holidays or something sPeCiAl LIKE A NEW BOOK COMING OUT comes up, I'll most likely update then :)_**

 ** _Please review, it makes my day! I take suggestions for different arcs too, by the way_** ** _:)_**

 ** _AGAIN, credits to my amazing beta_ _We're-all-mad-herex13 who is the best beta ever if she's reading this you're the best :)_**

 ** _Have a wonderful day/night/evening all you people around the world!_**

 ** _Chapter 2: Crazy Little Thing Called Love_**

"Drafts are due this Tuesday, everybody. I won't be taking it later unless you have a doctor's certificate to prove you were unable to work. Have a good day, I'll see you all tomorrow."

Will stood up from his seat and tucked his notebook and pen into his backpack, debating whether he should buy more ice cream before the bus ride home, or after. He knew Cecil was getting tired of his constant moping around, but he couldn't help it.

"Will, could I have a word with you, for a second?" Will looked up from his sneakers to see his professor looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh... sure. I'll see you guys later." Will waved goodbye to his classmates and walked swiftly to the desk at the front of the lecture hall. "Everything alright, sir?"

"I would ask you the same thing." Will flinched slightly, remembering what his professor had witnessed. His cheeks flamed quickly, and he took a slight step back. "Teachers don't get into their student's personal lives, but I am close friends with Mr. di Angelo's father, as you recall." Oh shit... where is this going? "And I hope that whatever personal problems that may occur in the future will not affect your work."

"Yes, definitely. I would never let it."

"Okay..." Will clutched his binder folder to his chest and stepped away, until the man called out again. "And Will?"

"Yes?"

"Nico's going back to Italy, next week." The blond resisted the urge to break down in tears right in front of his teacher. "So if you want to talk to him, I suggest you do it sooner rather than later."

"Thank you, Chiron."

"It's okay. Don't forget, I want this draft due Tuesday. I have high hopes for it, Will."

Will walked along the path winding through the university campus, until he reached the gates. He held his breath as he saw a familiar brunette walking along, combat boots pounding on the dirt and tattoos on show for the world to see. Will was consumed with an uncontrollable urge to run over, tackle Nico and trace the tattoos with his mouth, fingers, and soul. He wanted to hug Nico so hard he couldn't breathe, take him back to his small apartment and ravish him in unimaginable ways

But he didn't, he watched with wide eyes as Nico strolled past him, his earphones in and eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses. What Will wouldn't give to see those beautiful dark eyes? He didn't know, but he'd give it, he'd give it a thousand times over.

Will could hear the thrashing metal music coming from Nico's earphones, causing him to flinch inwardly. Totally not good for his hearing- but what right did Will have, to tell him that? As Nico walked past the gates, and Will walked through them, making sure to keep his distance behind him, a bar of a guitar solo reverberating from the black earphones, falling upon Will's all too alert ears.

Queen. It was Queen. Will's chest tightened as he stopped walking and watched the man walk away.

When Will sat down in his seat and said his hellos to Doris, he found the texts he was looking for, from Nico.

 ** _Sent at 12:32am_**

 ** _Nico: Will_**

 _Will: Nico_

 ** _Nico: I can't sleep_**

 _Will: What happened?!_

 ** _Nico: The usual... I'm sorry I woke you_**

 _Will: I didn't go to sleep_

 _Will: Studying_

 ** _Nico: In that case you should pribably go tosleep_**

 _Will: You must be tired too... your texting is horrible again_

 ** _Nico: lol_**

 _Will: Wanna talk for a bit more?_

 ** _Nico: Yeah_**

 _Will: What's your fave colour?_

 ** _Nico: You already know that_**

 _Will: Just breakin' the ice_

 ** _Nico: Where'd all the ice come from?_**

 _Will: Just answer ;)_

 ** _Nico: Green_**

 _Will: Me too!_

 ** _Nico: I KNOW baby_**

 _Will: Hahaha_

 _Will: We've got so much in common ;)_

 ** _Nico: That is literally the only thing_**

 _Will: We both like boys_

 ** _Nico: I only like one boy, Will_**

 _Will: I think I'm blushing_

 _Will: Can I ask a question?_

 ** _Nico: You just did. But yeah_**

 _Will: If we were to make out in your room..._

 ** _Nico: Here we go_**

 _Will: What music would you put on?_

 ** _Nico: What kind of question is that?!_**

 _Will: Just answer iiiittttt_

 ** _Nico: I wouldn't put any on_**

 _Will: Why?_

 ** _Nico: First of all, because that is SO cliché_**

 _Will: Second of all?_

 ** _Nico: ..._**

 ** _Nico: ..._**

 ** _Nico: Because I'd wanna hear you_**

 _Will: Hear me do what…?_

 ** _Nico: You know what..._**

 _Will: You're such a romantic, Neeks_

 ** _Nico: Shut up!_**

 _Will: Okay, other than hearing me moan, what would you put on?_

 ** _Nico: The Smiths_**

 ** _Nico: Mellow nice and calm… something like Asleep... or Queen_**

 _Will: You're such an old man ahahaha_

 _Will: But I love it... why Queen?_

 ** _Nico: It's my jam_**

 _Will: I didn't know you had a jam... I'm laughing so hard. Your jam? Never thought I'd see you type that!_

 ** _Nico: Shut up! They're my heartbreak music and my love music. My jam._**

 _Will: Your jam. Yup. I'll remember that :)_

 ** _Nico: I like them! Don't judge!_**

 _Will: I won't._

 _Will: And I like you_

 ** _Nico: Just like?_**

 _Will: *Love._

 _Will: Now. About this moaning thing..._

 ** _Call received at 1:22am from 'My Angel Baby'_**

Will smiled slightly and locked his phone, looking over his shoulder to see Doris asleep, and her stop coming up. He gently touched her shoulder, jolting her awake.

"Your stop, Doris."

"Thanks, Will, my boy. See you tomorrow?"

"That's the plan."

Will watched her hobble off the bus, grabbed his phone and scrolled to a random spot. He caught sight of something and felt a blush coat his entire face. He closed his phone down and waited to get home- he felt indecent reading something so private, so intimate, so utterly beautiful, in this public bus.

Will arrived home not long after, walking into the darkness of his empty apartment. "Cecil? You home?" When no answer was returned, Will shrugged and trudged into his bedroom, slamming the door shut and tossing his bag in the corner. The med student ripped off his shirt and took off his belt, lying himself down on the bed and curling up in a tight ball. He pulled his phone out, and when he turned it on, the brightness of the screen shocked him out of his mini-stupor.

 ** _Sent at 9:28pm_**

 _Will: I miss you_

 ** _Nico: I miss you too_**

 ** _Nico: But I'm only in Los Angeles_**

 _Will: Too far_

 ** _Nico: I've been farther_**

 _Will: I know :(_

 ** _Nico: Don't worry about it :) I'll be home next week_**

 _Will: I wanna kiss you_

 ** _Nico: Me too_**

 _Will: You wanna kiss you too?_

 ** _Nico: Shut up! You knew what I meant..._**

 ** _Nico: I'm no good at this phone sex thing, Will_**

 _Will: Remember last time?_

 ** _Nico: That was a disaster haha_**

 _Will: I still love you ;)_

 ** _Nico: I love you too_**

 _Will: Can I ask you something?_

 ** _Nico: Sure. Nothing too serious I hope?_**

 _Will: Sort of_

 ** _Nico: Well... then..._**

 _Will: Why did you decide to date me?_

 ** _Nico: Because I wanted to_**

 _Will: You know what I mean_

 ** _Nico: And here I thought I was the one with self-esteem issues, but it was you all along_**

 _Will: Don't worry about it…_

 ** _Nico: No. Wait._**

 ** _Nico: Where I come from, you don't put a price on love. You don't put a name to, nor do you use it against others. You don't choose who you love, which means you can't ask me why I love you because that would be either impossible to say, or would take me years before I would even get halfway. I love you because I do, I feel it in my heart every time I smell you, see you, and touch you. It's not 'why' because I could never pinpoint exactly._**

 _Will: Uh..._

 ** _Nico: Better?_**

 _Will: I uh... ditto?_

 _Will: Oh my gods that was so cringe-y, I'm sorry_

 ** _Nico: It's fine. You're not exactly good with words. I'm the one good who is good with my mouth, you're good with your hands._**

 ** _Nico: Oh my gods that was NOT supposed to sound dirty_**

 ** _Nico: You're laughing aren't you?_**

 _Will: Hahaha, yeah. I love you too._

Will let out a shaky breath, slightly glad that he did not burst into tears this time, and stretched out on his bed, dragging an unstable hand through his golden locks. "It's okay. I'm okay. Everything's okay." He assured his aching, bleeding heart, knowing deep down it would not subside without kisses from a certain brooding Italian. When Will closed his eyes, his long lashes brushed against his cheeks gently, a flash of a person laughing in front of him appeared, yet when he opened his eyes, it had disappeared into thin air, the space in front of him just as vacant as his soul.

He closed his eyes again, and the picture flooded his mind again. With a tender smile, Will realized it was Nico. He seemed so vivid in his mind, like he was actually dancing and laughing in front of the blond. Will settled deeper into his bed; he chose to forget the last couple of days and the horrible breakup, just letting the memory flood his mind.

 _"_ _Neeks, what are you doing?" Will chuckled as he rolled over in the bed to see his beautiful boyfriend sliding out of bed. He knew exactly what he was doing, but he asked every time. Nico is always so quiet, except when with Will, and he took it to his advantage. Nico would always answer differently, while not even answering the question, whenever he was at Will's place in the mornings, doing this exact thing._

 _"_ _Your apartment is so quiet, Solace."_

 _"_ _That's because the walls are paper thin, and I don't want to worry my neighbours. Or roommate." Nico tossed a smirk over his bare shoulder as he pulled on a thin pair of black pants he kept at Will's just in case. (He had a drawer just for himself, which made both Will and Nico giddy)._

 _"_ _That wasn't what you were saying last night, Solace." While the blond flushed and covered his face with his hands, Nico walked around the blue eyed man's room. Said man peeked through his fingers to watch him, amused as Nico slowly trailed his fingers along the wall, and as he faced away from Will, the blond caught sight of his tattoos spreading from the small of his back and spread out lustrously up, until it abruptly stopped, showing that it wasn't finished yet._

 _Will had always wondered why Nico chose to have a tattoo of a flower spreading from his left hip and drawing all the way up, but he soon figured it out on his own. The lily sat delicately on the pale hip, and from the middle part of the flower, thick almost manly-like vines stretch, scattering up the man's back, wrapping around bones that made it look like Nico had no skin. The vines wrapped tightly around what an x-ray would look like if they were to paint it onto Nico's skin, but with the thick vines it made the bones look old, rusted, imperfect yet perfect all at once. The vines then are supposed to end on Nico's right shoulder with another identical flower, but he hadn't had the time to go back and make an appointment to finish._

 _Nico also wanted a sleeve, but again, couldn't find the money to do it. Will would admit that he was going overboard with the tattoos, as he's just 19 and already has his entire body mapped out for what he wants._

 _Will watched as Nico surveyed the room, his usual exercise after staying the night. He always first stopped at Will's drawer to pull on pants, then made the small step over to Will's bookshelf, not taking the books from their spot, but seeming extremely close to the shelf, almost nose to spine. Then he'd dance on over to Will's desk, gently pushing any papers they may have bumped around on their journey to Will's bed back to their spots. He'd regard the posters of all different types of singers and famous doctors, with mild interest, and finally stop at Will's television, which had a large cabinet underneath it, filled to the brim with CD's. Nico loved that Will collected CD's and not iTunes gift vouchers- he says he's vintage, retro even._

 _Will lifted himself so he was leaning on an elbow to watch his boyfriend look at the disks sitting in their protective casing. This was a common ritual, and Will had grown attached to it. "What is it today, DJ-Nico?"_

 _Nico didn't answer with a witty comment this time, nor did he show Will the album he had selected. He just stood, popped open a CD case without Will seeing it and stuck the disk in the player that sat next to the television. The Italian picked up the remote and advanced back to his boyfriend._

 _"_ _Come on, dance with me." Will obliged, standing and pulling on orange cotton shorts._

 _"_ _What song?" He didn't answer and just grabbed Will's hand and brought him to the little clearing in his room. They started slow dancing, just as Nico pressed play. The sudden fast guitar surprised him at first, and he grinned down at Nico, who was already smiling lazily up at him. The two still danced, maybe even slower than before, as the music battled against them._

 _"_ _Queen?" Will hummed as the song played out, Mercury's voice crooning in the background._

 _"_ _The one and only." Nico seemed extremely calm this morning, and Will couldn't help but grin at the thought. He never acted anything but agitated outside, but with the blond, Nico felt at home, he felt like he had a place- he felt loved._

 _"_ _Your jam?"_

 _"_ _Yeah."_

 _"_ _Does this mean I'm your toast?" Nico rolled his eyes and bit back a laugh, trying his best to keep his calm mood._

 _"_ _Stop with the dad jokes, you old man."_

 _"_ _Well… this isn't exactly a slow dancing song, Neeks."_

 _The Italian didn't answer, as Freddie Mercury sang out those five famous words. Will didn't let the music change the mood, as Nico seemed determined on sticking with the music. Will gently placed his face into his boyfriend's hair and breathed him in. He held the other close, tracing the lily on Nico's back. Eventually, he began humming along with the lyrics._

With a large gulp of air, Will was knocked back into reality, shattering his happy little memory into a thousand scattered shards across his bedspread. When he pushed his hair back, Will felt something wet cling to his quivering fingertips.

Tears. Yet again.

Even as he cried into the sheets, Will felt himself being enveloped in a dark shroud of the weakness he was exhibiting. He felt so low, so weak, and almost _needy_ but he didn't care, not at that moment, anyway. Nico was his life up until four days ago, and he couldn't just let go, no matter how feeble and pathetic he felt.

He just… couldn't...

* * *

 ** _Points to those who know what song they were listening to :)_**

 ** _Question for you guys... what type of music do you listen to? I love music (almost as much as books, but not quite haha)..._**


	3. Chapter 3- High School Flashback Part 1

**_Yo. Just realized I didn't update because I am a genius... and know how to check the date correctly... not... fml..._**

 ** _So, because I had decided to put up my updates literally on the worst day of the week I could have chosen, out of all seven of them, I have now decided updates are FRIDAY's not Thursdays... Enjoy the chapter, please R &R it makes my day..._**

 ** _Thanks to everyone who has either reviewed, followed or favourited. If you guys have any questions, review or shoot me a PM, or if you have any ideas you want to see put up in this story, again, please PM or review :)_**

 ** _Credits to my amazing beta,_** We're-all-mad-herex13 **_who is probably the best person ever right now :) check out her story if you're into Twilight, or good writing! (Or both!)_**

 ** _Chapter Three: Arc 1: High School Flashback Part 1_**

"Yo, Will. Come check this out. Guess what I found?!" Will looked up from his text book, glad for the distraction from the three things that were bugging him.

His lack of a boyfriend (mainly the lack of Nico… pretty much just a lack of Nico)

His desire to reach over and read their texts again (he promised himself he would stop it- it just made him feel worse)

His horrible test coming up next month that he wasn't ready for.

"What'd you find, Cecil? Bring it in here, I'm comfortable." Will shut his medical book and propped himself up in his desk chair, looking towards the door just as Cecil burst in, holding a large box.

"It's all of our high school yearbooks and school pictures."

"What? I thought we just threw them together into a box and like… dumped it somewhere."

"We did- but I found the box in our little storage room. I never even got to see your pictures from when you went to Los Angeles!"

"No Cecil, you really don't want to." The brunette tipped the box upside down, dumping its contents onto Will's yellow bedspread.

"Yes, Will, I really do want to. You got to see my pictures."

"That's because you were named school prankster for three years in a row, and wouldn't let me forget it!"

"Yes, well. We can't help that I'm fabulous, can we?" Cecil chimed with a teasing smirk. He pushed all of his own yearbooks to the side and picked up Will's senior one. "I'm just going to skip the others, because I already knew what you looked like. Let's see all the other dweebs at your fancy school."

As soon as Cecil opened to a random page, he let out a large grin. Will rolled his eyes, trying to feign flippancy, but failed miserably. Finally he caved in, and tried to peek. "What is it?"

"Just the 'Most Likely' page. I can't believe they actually did this shit. People voted and everything."

"Oh no. Give it back Cecil-"

"You're here for… three things. You were nominated for four though- but the fourth you only got five percent of the votes."

"I don't even remember what they were…" Will scratched his cheek and crossed his arms, reclining back in his chair once more, signalling for Cecil to read it out.

"You were voted 'Mostly Likely to Become a Doctor'… 89 percent good job. Er… and here is 'Most Likely to be a Hot Old man'… 73 percent… wow someone was popular. Third was 'Most Likely to… holy shit did the teachers even edit this?"

"Yeah, but I think people wrote innuendos so the teachers wouldn't understand it until it's too late."

"The award for 'Most Likely to Suck Large Lollipops' goes to you my friend… and you only got 33 percent… woah shit these LA dweebs were ruthless. Who's Drew Tanaka?"

"Anyway, moving on."

"The fourth was… boring. Something about a lamppost. Moving away from that page… hey! You're here on the basketball team as captain, finally made it up there again, huh Will?"

Will closed his eyes for a second, reminiscing with old times. He felt almost nostalgic.

When Will was younger, and was living in California, he had many friends. He was the cool kid on the block- smart, sporty, good looking for an eleven year old, and extremely friendly. He knew everybody, and everybody knew him. He was getting good grades, and was the team captain for his elementary school basketball team.

Then, when he graduated from middle school and moved to high school, he was still the popular kid. Everybody still loved him and for all the same reasons, and maybe even more. He didn't get into drugs like some of the other freshman, he even helped a few get back on the right track. The blond wasn't captain of his basketball team anymore, but he was happy to be the only freshman not on the bench.

Without even a month's notice, his parents decided to move. Will had accepted it- what could he do to change their minds? Nothing. So he told all his friends, there was crying and hugging and awkward punches on the shoulder from the seniors.

The one friend who kept in contact was Cecil. Even though they were now, to their young minds, light years apart, Cecil managed to keep in contact with his best friend. Will was grateful, because when he moved to his new high school, in the middle of the school year, he couldn't find a single person who wanted to talk to him.

So, he slowly built up his reputation again, by joining the basketball team, talking with the people in all his classes and even discussing extremely deep topics with the library lady every Tuesday. It didn't work- not as much as Will would have liked- and he always felt lonely, even when he was surrounded by his Los Angeles friends.

He wasn't upset because he wasn't the popular kid anymore (he liked everybody who was classified as 'popular' at his school- they were older and nice), he was more upset that his best friend wasn't with him.

That's when it hit him, that's when he realized, with a rather large sense of realization, that he was gay. He was well and truly gay, as gay as gay can get and he had just been ignoring it, thinking if he just let it escape his mind, it would just go away. He had a rather large crush on his straight best friend, and probably he probably has had it for a multiple amount of years- the distance was what brought all of this to mind.

He came out to Cecil about five months after that, and of course his best friend kept the secret, and accepted it without comment. Well... the conversation went something like...

 _"_ _Cecil. I'm gay." Will awkwardly peered at his friend through the Skype cam, who was fixing a whoopy cushion, with a piece of tape._

 _"_ _Do you think I should just buy a new one?" Cecil lifted up the cushion, and glared at it. "It has failed me. Yet again."_

 _"_ _Cecil. I'm being serious."_

 _"_ _I know you are- and so am I."_

 _"_ _Are we just going to ignore this?"_

 _"_ _Ignore what? That you don't like girls? That you like boys? You're sixteen, Will. I'm sure you've known for a long time, and I'm sure no one gives a shit. Neither do I- what were you expecting? For me to tell you to fuck off, and be a homophobic ass to my best friend?"_

 _"_ _No! I just needed to come out to somebody..."_

 _"_ _Well you have. You know I can't do serious. But I'll try."_

 _"_ _Okay..." There was a soft pause- only filled with the soft airy sound of a deflating cushion._

 _"_ _You should tell your dad."_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _Because he had quite a few boyfriends in his day, I was told."_

 _"_ _No way." Will couldn't believe that was true- his father nor mother had ever told him… what was he supposed to think?_

 _"_ _Yes way. I have pictures of them, from my dad. He used to be friends with him, remember?"_

 _"_ _I do... that's so weird! He never told me!"_

 _"_ _Maybe because he just didn't give a shit."_

 _"_ _I thought they would hate me!"_

 _"_ _Think about the last 16 years of your life- have they ever hated on gay people? Ever been homophobic in any way?"_

 _"_ _No... Now that I think about it."_

 _"_ _You'll be fine."_

 _"_ _How do you know that?!"_

 _"_ _Because I do. I wouldn't tell you otherwise. If you ever want to talk about it, you know who to call."_

 _"_ _Thanks, Cecil."_

 _"_ _No problem. Now. Bin? Try to revive?"_

 _"_ _Revive- unless the tape you're going to use costs more than the actual cushion, then just get a new one."_

 _Will was more confident after that- his best friend whacking some sense into him worked, and by his junior year, he had dated three boys, and come out as openly gay. He was happy, truly happy, for the first time in Los Angeles._

 _That's when the circus came to town, under the guise of a lonely teenage boy named Nico di Angelo. Will actually hated the boy, at first- couldn't stand to look at him- until one day he realized it wasn't that he couldn't stand to look at him, but it was the fact that his mind was always fully aware of him._

 _One day soon after this revelation, Will just let himself stare, and what he found, shocked him. He had been bubbling with hatred towards the boy, because he had a tattoo at 14 years of age (how he didn't get in trouble, still eluded the blond), because he didn't take his classes seriously, he didn't take school seriously- Will didn't like him, he realized, purely because of his outward damaged persona._

 _Will stared, and stared. He watched the boy like a hawk at lunch, sitting all alone reading a book that wasn't in English and not eating, until the principal would walk up to him and offer him an apple, which he grudgingly took._

 _Will noticed the bags under his eyes, the way his wrists were thin and raw with scars, how he ate slowly, if he ever did. In that second, with all of the people sitting around him, loving the blond, sitting so close to the blond, Will just wanted to walk over and talk to him. Him. Who he had never spoken to before in his life, and who, he also doubted, wanted to speak to Will._

 _After some sleuthing around, Will found out he moved from Manhattan after a tragic event that had taken place- no one knew what the incidence was and it pained Will that nobody cared._

 _After a month of openly staring at him, it seemed the brunette finally noticed, always catching Will in the act. Eventually, just like it was as natural as breathing, Will spotted the boy stuffing something in his locker after school, and walked over._

 _"_ _Hi." Will grinned, his bright 1000 watt smile that made straight boys swoon. Nico didn't answer- he didn't even look Will's way. The younger boy just kept on shoving books into his locker and looking anywhere except in Will's direction. "Look, so I know you're not new anymore, but-"_

 _"_ _If you're here to be some charity helper to the new kid, you can fuck off." The boy mumbled, forcefully slamming the locker shut and surveying the blond sceptically. "I know how this goes- the popular older guy sees someone and instantly knows they 'need their help' or some batshit_ _crazy thing like that. I don't. Charity well received. You can go tell your jock buddies that the new kid is a freak and we'll leave it at that."_

 _Will was momentarily confused- what had he done? He had said hello, and this guy was instantly on guard, glaring at him as if it would poke holes in Will's face. The blond quickly understood the situation- and he supposed if he was in Nico's place he'd act the same, except maybe less brash and rude._

 _It did look a little sketchy, Will could admit. A month after no one talking to him, and suddenly the newly appointed vice captain of the basketball team- and a junior- wanted to talk with a freshman? Odd, to say the least. Knowing the other assholes in this school, Nico probably categorized him with that dick lot._

 _"_ _I'm not here for charity." Will rolled his eyes. "You just seem kind of lost in the mess hall, and I'm sick of all the noise in there, so tomorrow do you want me to show you a quieter place to eat?" That wasn't the real reason- Will had gone to be 'charitable' towards the younger boy, but not in the way Nico had thought._

 _Will strongly believed that you shouldn't publicize charity, no matter how large or_ _small_ _someone has done for another. Will also strongly believed, after the little spiel from Nico, that the Italian wasn't a charity case in the first place._

 _"_ _I uh..." The brunette seemed stunned by Will's proposition, and while Will somewhat nervously waited for an answer, Nico swung his black backpack around so it settled onto one shoulder._

 _"_ _I mean you don't have to... but I can tell you hate it in there. Wow. That sounds like I'm stalking you. Which I'm not. I just noticed- and now I'm babbling and you're looking at me like I'm crazy which I am but not in any weird way oh gods shut me up please." Will rambled, unable to control the incessant words slipping through his lips._

 _"_ _Yeah. Okay. If you'll shut your goddamn trap, then sure." Nico snapped, rolling his eyes at the blond in an annoyed manner._

 _Will let out a silent thank you to every god out in the world. Real or not, he needed to thank someone._

 _"_ _Cool- I'm Will by the way."_

 _"_ _I know." Oh. Right. Will supposed a lot of people would know his name, after their big game last week, and how he shot the winning basket. "I'm Nico." Will also supposed it would have been odd and somewhat creepy if he said 'I know' as well._

 _"_ _What class do you have tomorrow, before first break?"_

 _"_ _I have a free period."_

 _"_ _In the library?"_

 _"_ _Yeah."_

 _"_ _Okay. I'll meet you there then." Will couldn't resist the urge to wink, then feeling mortification wash over him as he realised he had actually winked (it was something his_ father _would have done), and hurriedly made his exit._

 ** _Part 2 of their flashback: to come in a week :)_**

 ** _Also, please no spoilers for the Trials of Apollo I will actually cry if I read anything to do with it before I buy the book myself... I am so excited to see how ~gay~ it's going to be. Fingers crossed- let's hope Solangelo becomes canon..._**

 ** _Again, no spoilers please! At least for not like... a month, or two. It depends on how much I want to forsake my couch-potatoness for this book... I'm debating... debating... debating..._**


	4. Chapter 4- High School Flashback Part 2

**_OKAY SPOILER FOR THE TRIALS OF APOLLO SO DONT READ THIS BIT IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT..._**

 ** _HELLO OMG IS ANYONE ELSE FREAKING ABOUT SOLANGELO BEING OFFICIALLY CANON OR IS THAT JUST ME? OR THE CANON BISEXUAL APOLLO OR THE LEO ACTION HAPPENING OR WHAT ABOUT THE PERCY ACTION? ANYONE? ANYONE? okay I'll stop._**

 ** _If you want to fangirl with me, just shoot me a PM and we can fangirl because this is so exciting. My OTP has never become canon before..._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please review :)_**

 ** _Chapter Four: High School Flashback Part 2_**

 _"_ _Cecil. Cecil. Pick up, pick up, pick up, come on and just pick up." Will drummed his fingers against his desk as he held his phone to his ear. He had a problem, and the only person the blond felt comfortable turning to, was Cecil. Hopefully the boy could be sensible for once in his life- at least long enough for Will to know what to do with Nico, who he just so happened to be meeting the next day.)_

 _"_ _Hello? 'Sup Will?"_

 _"_ _Cecil I think I have a crush on the new kid."_

 _"_ _Oh my gods Will- I think you've had a crush on so many people since coming out, that the cat next door could be in the running to be next."_

 _"_ _Those were just 'if I were bored I'd consider dating you because you're nice' crushes- but this, I just can't shake this feeling."_

 _"_ _Don't you have a chick you can talk to about this?"_

 _"_ _My mum, yet I'd rather you. And surprisingly, you give good advice."_

 _"_ _Thanks… I mean hey! What the hell? 'Surprisingly' well haha."_

 _"_ _Anyway! I need advice and pronto."_

 _"_ _I will have to do something manly after this conversation, just to not feel like a twelve year old girl giggling about hot new kid in school, won't I?"_

 _"_ _Maybe. Go grope some boobs or something."_

 _"_ _I would, but girls think I'm creepy. I'm debating to go date a guy for once- see how much less of a hassle it is. Anyway. If you need advice, I need information. The usual: name, looks, personality in short, age."_

 _"_ _His name is Nico."_

 _"_ _Short for anything?"_

 _"_ _I don't know- maybe. He's Italian, so probably."_

 _"_ _Alright, go on. Now I want it short, not some lovey dovey shit."_

 _"_ _Black hair, onyx coloured eyes, porcelain skin- but I suspect he used to be olive- I also suspect he has depression, since he has er… scars. He's a freshman- don't judge. He's mature for a fourteen year old. He doesn't talk to anyone unless they speak openly and straight to him, and he hardly ever eats." Will let out a large breath, rubbing his eyes quickly and leaning back in his chair._

 _"_ _Okay, well first what the hell bro 'onyx eyes' and 'porcelain skin'? You need to stop with the adjectives. Second of all- do you really want to get involved with a mentally unstable person again? Remember last time?"_

 _"_ _Nico isn't 'mentally unstable' like Octavian was, Cecil. Nico is just… damaged."_

 _"_ _Okay, so I don't see a problem- other than the age, you cougar- just ask him out. Oh wait- please don't tell me you have a crush on a straight boy again."_

 _"_ _I don't know if he is gay or not. I never thought of that! OH MY GODS WHAT IF HE ISN'T GAY?!"_

 _"_ _Well, let's just assume he's gay, for the moment. Ask him out- the worst he can do is say no."_

 _"_ _I think I made it worse." There was a long sigh on the other end of the phone line._

 _"_ _Maybe I'll even have to jack off. My manliness is dwindling, Will. Be quick, before I start applying nail polish to my toes."_

 _"_ _You're being melodramatic. And I just kind of went up to him and asked if he wanted to eat somewhere else other than in the mess hall because you know… he looked kinda shy in there."_

 _"_ _You are such a dork, Will. Just take him to like the bleachers or something, and either fuck him right there or start out as friends."_

 _"_ _I don't think I can do either."_

 _"_ _Just pretend he's me for the first half hour- loosen up a bit."_

 _"_ _That's actually such a good idea."_

 _"_ _Thank you, thank you- you can't see me but I'm bowing graciously, like I've just performed on stage or something."_

 _Will hung up soon afterwards, leaving Cecil to his shenanigans and for him to do his homework- he felt almost giddy to spend lunch with the small Italian. He knew that the chances of him being gay were miniscule, but he was content with at least trying to bring the boy out of his shell a little._

 _Will, in general, is a rather awkward specimen. That is how he gained popularity throughout the years- being awkwardly cute is 'refreshing' and so when Will realized he could pull it off without seeming like a dork, he went with it. He once tried, when he was twelve, to wear thick framed glasses, but that didn't last, as they made his face look a tad lopsided._

 _So, when Will waited outside the library, leaning against the bag racks with his hands shoved deep into his basketball letterman, he tried to look as cutely awkward as possible. He grinned at whoever walked past him, spoke with a few teachers and even held a deep and meaningful conversation with the library lady outside (and it wasn't even Tuesday!)_

 _Somehow, the blond could pull of 'awkward' and 'cool' at the same time without feeling bipolar, but when Nico walked out, streams of freshmen sailing around him in a rush to get good seats (Will remembered those good old days) the blond couldn't help but let his heart drop and breath quicken._

 _He looked oddly cute, in a rebel-without-a-cause-depressed-fourteen-year-old kind of way. His jet black, shaggy hair looked light and fluffy, as it usually did, and his skin shone with its usual porcelain-like glow. He was wearing a black aviator jacket that may have been a few sizes too small and tight dark jeans. He held his books tightly to his chest and scowled at anyone who would dare to look his way._

 _When he spotted Will, his face morphed into one of shock and surprise- he obviously hadn't expected Will to actually come. After the hassle with Cecil, the night before, Will couldn't exactly bail on him now._

 _"_ _Uh... hello." His dark eyes peered up through his midnight coloured bangs at Will. "You're actually okay with spending your lunch with a loser freshman?" Will swung his arm around the other's shoulders, but was quickly shrugged off. Okay, no touching. Fine._

 _"_ _As long as you're okay with spending time with the gay basketball player." Will spotted the only black bag with a skull on it, in the bag racks and tossed it to Nico, who caught it easily. Without another comment, Will walked out of the sea of students and down the hall._

 _"_ _You're gay?" Nico asked as they turned a corner, to lead outside into the yard, which then led to the main building. Will paused mid-stride and swung a cheerful gaze at the boy._

 _"_ _What? Does that scare you?"_

 _"_ _No. Of course not..." Nico bit his lip, like he wanted to say more, and Will, unlike other people who probably never listened to what the boy had to say, cocked his head to the side and waited. "It's just... you're very brave. To be out."_

 _"_ _Nah. I was scared at first, but now it's fine. I make sure that this high school is an accepting zone. Transgender, gay, bisexual, straight, asexual, pansexual, you name it and if you go here, I'll make sure you aren't bullied for being who you are."_

 _"_ _I don't know what half of those things mean, but… sounds really..."_

 _"_ _Stupid? You can't change the opinion of everybody."_

 _"_ _You can always try." Nico spoke smoothly, Will noted. He had expected the boy to mumble, or maybe even stutter as if he were nervous, but he spoke smoothly, and with an accent too. He spoke in many ways, Will soon found out. His hands and his eyes were the major ones, his eyes were always honest and his hands seemed to always be moving._

 _"_ _Yeah, I guess I can. Anyway- don't freak out because of where we're going. It's so cliché but literally no one goes there so it's quiet." Will walked around the main block, and looked over his shoulder to see Nico nodding his head silently, following Will's lead._

 _"_ _The bleachers, I'm guessing?"_

 _"_ _How'd you know?" Will stopped in his tracks, and spun around, swinging his blue gaze onto the boy._

 _"_ _Magic." Will wasn't sure if the Italian was joking- he had the world's best poker face, and it seemed to be his natural facial expression._

 _"_ _Okay- so the bleachers are a no…" An idea popped into Will's head, and he let out a grin. "How are you on heights?"_

 _"_ _I like the ground." Nico raised an eyebrow at the almost ominous yet somehow straightforward answer. Slightly thrown off his wooing game, Will shrugged and kept walking, looking over his shoulder to see Nico following mutely behind._

 _"_ _Well… we'll see." The tanned boy mumbled, grinning a little._

 _The two boys instantly hit it off, after Will showed Nico the roof of the main building. Students aren't permitted to actually go to the top, for safety issues, but Will regularly visits there, and has never been caught. Will soon stopped hanging out with his large group of loud friends, opting to spend his days with Nico, talking about random things of little importance, and even some days talking to him about major topics in life- such as Nico's family, Will's career path, and even the tattoos the Italian hoped to get when he graduated high school._

 _It was almost natural for the two to start dating, at the beginning of Will's senior year. Nobody batted an eyelash, when they walked into the school hand in hand, having decided to date during the holidays._

 _"_ _Dude, I thought you two were already dating." Was the main response, which slightly bugged Nico, but after at least five people stating this, he learned to accept it._

 _Sadly, when term three rolled in, the circus had to leave, albeit reluctantly. Nico's father had decided to take him back to New York, so Nico could 'connect with his cousins and distant relatives again'. Nico refused, but his father was persistent._

 _On the brunette's last day, Will said those little three words, sealing their fate together, making it impossible for Nico to take his heart with him to the big apple. He, of course, felt the same, and didn't hesitate to grab Will by the lapels of his jacket and press their hungry mouths together._

 _Nico, for that moment, didn't care that there were sealed and packed boxes scattered around him, ready to be put into the truck- he didn't care that his younger sister or parents could walk in at any moment and witness their feverish kissing. He just didn't want to let his blond boy go…_

 _Will wrapped his arms around Nico's thin waist and drew him closer, so their hips were touching gently. Will hadn't thought it was awkward to date someone so young- it felt natural to hold the younger boy's smaller frame against his own, but he did feel enormously better when Nico turned fifteen, and their age gap was down to two years, for the time being. Will had promised himself that he wouldn't pressure Nico to go any farther than he wanted, so the two hadn't done anything more than kiss, and maybe fondle a little, once in a while. This was different, though. Their kiss was definitely on a more intimate scale, and maybe if they had more time, it had the potential to become more than just a kiss._

 _Will, running his hands lightly up the other's spine, pulled away. "Your parents could walk in."_

 _"_ _I don't care."_

 _"_ _I'm going to miss you." Nico, instead of answering, placed his hand behind the blonde's golden locks and pushed him down, so their hungry lips could meet again. This time, the older boy let his fingers drift under the younger boy's cotton shirt, gently brushing his fingers along the bones protruding from his skin. Nico, a little surprised by the touch, opened his mouth in surprise, and was greeted by a warm sensation in his mouth. Will silently congratulated himself, when he felt Nico shiver quietly in his grip. The brunette, now feeling slightly bolder, threaded his hands through those beautiful golden locks and tugged, sending a silent moan through their kiss. When the two broke away, the Italian was grinning triumphantly._

 _"_ _I'll miss you too."_

"Hey, Will. Dude. You alright? Yoo-hoo?!" Fingers wiggled in front of Will's face, snapping him back to reality. "You look a little pale."

"Literally my entire high school life just in front of my eyes."

"Nostalgic, huh?"

"A little, yeah."

"Hey… are you crying? It's not that bad… oh. Shit, I didn't see it, I'm sorry, Will." Unwanted tears dripped down the tanned cheeks, completely against his wishes. All because Will's eye had caught onto a picture in the year book, a second page of 'Most Likely', to be exact. It was practically dedicated to two couples- the left was a cute freshman couple that Will didn't know the name of- but was friends with on Facebook, now, and knew that they were getting married next year- and the other was of Will and… Nico.

"'Most Likely to Stay In Love Forever.' Yeah fucking right." Will blew out a breath and quickly wiped his eyes. He hadn't looked at a single picture of Nico and himself since the breakup- too afraid that all he would see is the burning love he used to feel. Or even worse- he was afraid he wouldn't be able to see anymore, in the pictures or videos.

"Oh, Will, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Whatever." The blond let his eyes drift down to the centre picture, the largest photo that was stuck right in the middle. Nico wasn't smiling (he never is) but his eyes were downcast, reading a thick novel in Italian. He had glasses on, which he hardly ever wore, and was wearing Will's basketball letterman. Will was standing behind him, his long lanky arms wrapped tightly around his waist, and was reading over his shoulder silently. The blond remembered he used to do that a lot, reading Nico's books that were in Italian, so he could prepare for upcoming exams. Nico was leaning gently against Will's chest, and Will was leaning against the grey wall of the school, the Los Angeles school moto written above their heads, on the wall.

It was a cute picture, but one Will definitely wasn't ready to see, especially after remembering what he just remembered. Maybe in a few years, when he looks over his time with Nico fondly, and without bursting into tears, he would be able to look at pictures like these. Will made a quick, rather stupid decision, as he tossed his pen down and pushed away from his desk.

"Cecil- do you want to go out tonight? To like, a bar or something? I think I need a drink."

 ** _I hope you guys have a mortifying, chaotically horrible Friday 13th! (Jokes, jokes, have a good weekend everybody)_**


	5. Chapter 5- Oh Hell Yes

_**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in two weeks, you can check my profile as to why, because I won't explain here.**_

 _ **For those who want to know, smut may or may not be in the future, but I'm keeping this as M, just in case. If you don't want to read smut, I will put a summary at the end in the notes, if anything important happened :)**_

 _ **Chapter 5- Oh Hell Yes!**_

"I think I need a drink." Will tossed his pen over his shoulder and stood, surveying his old year books for a quick second, before pushing them all back into the box. "I think it's about time I get over him, don't you?"

"It's been two weeks, Will." Cecil murmured, worry lining his brown eyes.

"And I'm sure by now he's off fucking every willing and able person."

"Will, no offence, I'm pretty sure you're the only one who has ever, or will ever, stick your privates in him." Deciding to ignore the obvious jab, and extremely true point, Will walked over to his drawers, looking for something suitable to wear.

It's not as if Nico is a prude, or is unattractive, but when it comes to sexual activities... well he comes from a very... traditional Italian family. He had been scared to even come out to his parents, let alone show actual affection towards anyone other than family members. Will was fine with that- he had only just turned fifteen when the two started dating, and Will hadn't felt very comfortable taking the virginity of a fifteen-year-old. Nico didn't let him, anyway. He hardly trusted Will, even when they started dating. It took them the entire winter holidays to get used to hand holding in public- the two had gone as slow as a turtle, and Will doubted anybody their age would bother being that patient with him again. It took a lot for Nico to willingly trust someone- and Will knew he had blown the chance to ever get it back.

"Anyway, call Lou. It can just be the three of us, like our freshman years. We can go down to the bar we used to go to, now that we're, you know, legal." Will smirked.

"I'm not calling Lou. Since when am I the sensible one? Get your act together, idiot!" Cecil frowned, and gently whacked his best friend on his blond head.

"Look. Cecil. I'm not asking for your first born child. I just want to go out and drink. A lot. Drink a lot. If you're not going to come with, then I'll go alone. I don't care. I have brain cells I wish to destroy."

Cecil eventually caved in- it was taking all of his willpower to say no and as soon as the aforementioned blond grinned maniacally and told him about all the hot chicks- how could he say no?!

Lou met them in their apartment about half an hour later, holding three pairs of clothes. "Okay. I didn't want to clash, so I brought three outfits. Cecil, what is that? Is that what you call a shirt?"

Will's fake grin stretched into a realistic looking grin, at seeing his old friend. Lou Ellen, a beautiful woman the same age as the two boys, has black hair and emerald green eyes. She isn't particularly a nice person if you get on her bad side, but luckily for the two boys, they had managed to plop themselves in the safe zone.

"Okay. So no to this pink dress- I didn't like it anyways." With a careless flick, Lou tossed the mini dress onto the boys' beige couch. "Okay, so you two are going green? I'll go green, as well."

As the boys found out years ago, Lou Ellen is not the conservative type. With a single shimmy, the young woman slipped out of her shorts and shirt, standing only in her bra and underwear. Cecil blushed, his face resembling a tomato, as Will rolled his eyes. "Show off. Hey- is that a new piercing?"

"Yep. Just got it a couple weeks ago- the redness went down and now it's perfect." Will squinted at the belly piercing, nodding his head appreciatively. After sterilizing and making sure all of Nico's mass amounts of piercings were okay, he had become somewhat of a professional on the topic. The diamond sitting in her belly button was a green one, matching her eyes perfectly.

"Anyway. My green dress shows off the piercing! Yay!" Lou slipped it on over her head, and pulled it down quickly, drawing a relieved sigh from Cecil.

So, as the trio grabbed wallets and put the key to the apartment under the mat, they made their way down to the bar, a block away.

Will ordered some heavy duty drinks, that also look fancy, first. It's a tradition, to say goodbye to their functioning brains, for the night. The blond brought them to their table in the bar, expertly spinning around people who were dancing on the floor.

"Okay, three 'Adios Motherfuckers', coming right up."

"Alright. All in one go?" Cecil grabbed his glass, surveying the cerulean liquid inside. He heard an almost squawk like sound come from beside him and turned to see Lou glaring at him.

"In one go? Are you mental?"

"No! But come on, it's fun."

"That's impossible to drink in one go!" As the two bickered like an old married couple, Will grabbed his drink, took out the straw and put his lips to the glass, slowly tipping his head back until he flicked his neck, swallowing at least half of the cold alcoholic beverage in one go. He grimaced, and then went again, swallowing the liquid down. When he had finished the glass, he noticed there was no more bickering, but he didn't care. He felt the cold alcohol drip down his throat and pool in his stomach. Will looked up, feeling faintly dizzy, to see four set of eyes staring at him- he focused and they turned to two sets.

"Will. What. The. Fuck."

"I'm going to go get some shots."

"This is going to be a long night, isn't it, Lou?"

After his third shot, Will was well and truly 'tipsy' going on 'drunk' and aiming for 'battered out of his brains'. He had danced with a few people on the floor- both men and women, and was currently gyrating against a very willing man, who was about his height and seemed far too into it for Will's liking.

"I'm going to go get a drink!" He slurred over the music- to which the man nodded and let go of Will's aching hips. Will did in fact, drink two more shots, then almost blindly battled his way to his seating, where Lou was sipping a cocktail- or it could have been two cocktails... at once... with three Lou's?

"Hey... Lou-Lou!" He giggled, and plopped down right into the girl's personal space, taking a breath of her perfume.

"Will, have you seen Cecil?"

"Nope." He hiccupped, giggled a bit more and gently laid his head on Lou's. He felt a gentle hand pat his cheek.

"You're very heartbroken, aren't you, Solace?"

"Yeah... but that's okay. I know Nico is better without me, he said so!" Will grinned, pulling away so he could look Lou in the eye. Currently, he did not understand a word he was saying, and the name Nico had hardly any definition or memory behind it, other than 'hot boy' or 'ex-boyfriend'.

"Oh, Will. It's almost midnight. I think we should take you h-" Just as the words rolled off of her lips, a tray was smashed in front of them, followed by a swaying Cecil, who was also quite drunk- but not quite as much as the blond.

"Let's see who can chug the most, ayyyyy?" Cecil grinned, facing Lou. "Will sucks at these games. Fight me."

After half an hour of continuous drinking, the trio were without a doubt, well and truly, smashed. Absolutely obliterated- and they were enjoying it, as far as any onlooker could see. Cecil had pulled them to the dance floor, where the three danced with each other to the horrible techno music, pushing against each other, limbs pulling and hips grinding.

"Hey! Excuuuuuuse me? Can I dance with you?" A small girl, obviously tipsy, but not quite, grinned at Cecil, who stared at the petite girl as if she were a foreign object.

"Er sorry... I am er..." His eyes passed over a beaming Will, and he looped an arm over his shoulders. "Gay. I am very and well and truly gay." It was a miracle he could string the words together, but the girl hardly believed him.

"You don't look it."

"Listen here, honey. You don't _look_ gay, you _are_ gay. It's not a matter of choice or whatever-" Will was cut off by Cecil pressing his wet lips to Will's own alcohol covered ones. Lou snickered, and pushed the girl away, separating the two as she went.

Cecil blinked, as did Will, and Lou looked between the two, as random people streamed around her. "I sooo dare you to do that again!" She giggled and, with a surprisingly large amount of strength for a drunk woman who barely reaches 5'5", pushed their heads together again.

That's how it all started, by Cecil and Will drunkenly making out in the middle of the dance floor. Both knew, in the back of their minds, that what was happening was all kinds of wrong. The alcohol and general atmosphere of the club made the thoughts of horror slowly sink away.

Will reached down and hooked his fingers into Cecil's belt loops, pulling the other man towards him. He distantly heard Lou giggle, and so, to heat it up, the brunette opened his mouth slowly, a little rusty in the practice.

"You guys are _hot_!" Lou shouted, over the music. Will pulled away to grin at her, and that's when Cecil moved one arm from around his best friend and to Lou's thin waist. In an instant, the two were kissing, leaving Will to stare with wide eyes.

Again, that boring voice in the back of his head was shouting at him, absolutely screaming with all it's might, to just stop and think, for a second.

Will didn't have a chance to stop, nor to listen, as Lou pulled him in to kiss him. It was surprising, but not unwelcome. He felt his body react on his own, as his hands slid under the gap in her clothing, and gently press his hands against the skin, eliciting a soft moan from Lou.

Will could think about his sexuality later. As could Cecil, because within seconds, the two men were at it again, exchanging saliva as if it were the last thing they could do. The last thing Will could remember, before his brain cut off completely, was two sets of hands, one pair on his chest, the other... down below.

* * *

The morning greeted Will harshly and without mercy, beating against his tired eyes as if they had personally wronged the sun. With a loud groan, he rolled over in bed, keeping his eyes closed completely. His hangover was worse than he had ever felt before, in his entire life, and that included the one frat party he had been forced to attend.

Eventually, with enough strength accumulated, he forced his crusty eyes open, his vision blurry for a second, before it focused into a woman sleeping in his bed. With a slight panic, he wondered why there was a woman sleeping in his bed. A _woman_ sleeping in a _gay man's_ bed.

His heart rate slowed, when he realized it was just Lou, her black hair curled around her like a dark halo, her green eyes shut in her slumber. That's alright, she's slept in his bed before, not an issue.

But...

 _Why was she naked?!_

And another extremely good question... why was _he naked?!_

Will quickly lifted the covers, to see three sets of legs under the bed, all naked...

Wait... Will counted again.

One, two- there goes Lou, three, four, that's Will accounted for... five... six... HOLY SHIT.

"HOLY SHIT." Will groaned, letting his head drop and roll over the pillow he was sharing with his best friend. This cannot be happening... this cannot... be... happening... no...

No one is _that drunk_ to sleep with his two closest friends, especially after just breaking up with his boyfriend of over five years. No one.

With another groan of hangover pain, Will sat up, gripping his head tightly in his hands. He accidentally knocked Lou's breasts as he rose, jolting her awake. She gripped her chest, covering herself as she sat up, looking around.

"Fuck." She whispered. "How fucking drunk were we last night?"

"I believe the term is referred to as 'fucking smashed' or 'wasted'."

"We have to leave before Cecil wakes up."

"Why?" Will moaned, pressing his warm fingers to his temple, as it pounded at him.

"Because he'll flip his shit! He had a threesome with his best friend and crush!"

"It could have been worse."

"Will!"

"This is my room, anyway, Lou." Will pointedly looked at his speakers, his mass amount of CDs and his pictures which he still hadn't taken down of Nico and himself, plastered along the walls and roof. He really needed to take those down- he was supposed to be getting over Nico, not waking up every morning to see his gorgeous face everywhere.

"There's er... juices... everywhere. I think he'll connect the dots."

"Still..."

Will paused and looked around. "Oh fucking gross! Did we even use-"

"I don't want to think about it, Will. Not right now. We just need to leave before Cecil wakes up."

"Well. I need hangover remedies right now, so I'll get up." The tired young man froze half in the action of rising when he felt his best friend move beside him, and saw his eyes flicker open. Cecil focused on Will, his eyes slowly travelling down to witness Will's bare chest. Those brown eyes flickered to see Lou, open mouthed and covering herself with her hands.

"Oh _hell_ no!"

 ** _So, to see things that probably don't happen in real life, ever just read this chapter haha._**

 ** _Anyways, updates next week on Friday. It's fruitless to ask, but please read, review, follow and favourite!_**

 ** _(Also, yay Solangelo is canon- everything is right in my book life now)_**

 ** _Credits to my most amazing beta in this entire world,_** We're-all-mad-herex13.

 ** _Also, more flashbacks to come :)_**

 ** _Say yay for Canon-Solangelo!_**


	6. Chapter 6- Simple Answers

**_Chapter 6: Simple Answers are the Best_**

The following hours, after the three had woken up, were filled mainly with fuming (thanks to Cecil) awkward glances to and fro (Will couldn't sit still, and his eyes kept flinging back and forth) and coffee. Lots and lots of coffee.

Will held the mug snuggly in his hands, sipping it at random intervals, while staring at Cecil, who wasn't looking so flash.

"Why does it fucking hurt?" Cecil mumbled, shifting in his seat in an almost embarrassed way.

"That'd be the _sex_ , Cecil."

"Not helpful!" Will raised an eyebrow as his best friend fidgeted a bit more, before finding a comfortable position and staying still.

"Anyway. I have work in a few hours, so we better get this sorted out snappy." Lou sipped her coffee, while gently massaging her head, her fingers working gently over her scalp.

"Do we have to talk about it?" The blond of the group groaned, wrapping the blanket he had grabbed from a drawer, tighter around his shoulders.

"I second that." Cecil mumbled, not meeting his friend's eyes.

"Fine, if you guys want to wallow in self-pity, fine. It happened, you guys can't change it. You weren't acting like yourselves, and you can't change it."

Lou soon left, grumbling to herself about 'not being able to remember her first threesome' and carrying quite a load of clothing. The boys stayed still- Cecil was looking at his lap, as if it held the answers to all that was wrong with his life at the moment. He kept clenching and unclenching his hands, restraining himself from lashing out at the closest fragile object. Will opened his mouth to speak, but in that moment, Cecil's head snapped up to glare at him.

"Don't."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"I can guess, Will. I think I need some fresh air. I'll see you later."

Will felt utterly lonely, as his best friend slammed the door on his way out, making the walls shake a little and the little puppy next door bark ferociously. Will didn't know what to think- he'd royally messed up this time, and he once again didn't know how to fix it.

Not to mention that his rebound sex after Nico were his two best friends, the only people in this world that he could talk to freely. If Will had done this with two other people, he would have been able to freak out with Cecil or Lou making sure nothing went wrong.

Without a word, Will stood up, slowly migrating to the kitchen and dumping his coffee into the sink. He had work he had to catch up on, for his classes. He didn't have time for this bullshit, not at all.

When Cecil arrived home, at almost midnight, he sleuthed his way along, resisting the urge to peer into his roommate's room. His resolve was never big, nor strong, so he quietly stuck his head into Will's open room. Will's back was to him, and he was listening to music with his earphones. His right hand was flying across the page while his left was holding a text book up. Cecil checked his watch- it was almost 12:30, and he was still studying...

The morning came around, the sun peeking up gently through the gaps between the sky rises, shining golden rays upon the whole of New York. Will had stopped studying at around three in the morning, opting to sit up in bed and read a paperback he hadn't had the chance to start. His classes started at 8 o' clock in the morning, but he was ready by six.

He still had half an hour before he had to leave, so he did the one thing he had forbidden himself from doing. He checked his texts from Nico.

His eyes stayed on his contact photo for a bit, just remembering when it had been taken. It had been a winter's morning, of Will's senior year. They had been dating for almost a year, and Will had been accepted into the medical school he now went to everyday. Will had stayed at Nico's house, because his parents were away. They hadn't done anything sexual, as many people had assumed. Will still felt odd about taking Nico's virginity away, at fifteen... (that changed when Will moved to university and Nico started coming over to his dorm). Nico was sitting in his bed, black sheets wrapped tightly around him, a novel sitting on his lap (Will still remembered the name of the book- the Seven Pirates Aboard the Argo), but Nico was half asleep, his neck bent at an awkward angle, a small smile on his face. Will thought he was beyond cute, and couldn't help but take the photo.

He felt as if looking at the picture was horrible- to look at something that had once made him so happy, but now made him feel hollow inside. He clicked the name, going into the messages thread. He scrolled up for a bit, and landed on a familiar conversation.

 ** _Sent at: 8:54am_**

 _Will: Are you sure you're okay?_

 ** _Nico: I'm fine Will_**

 _Will: Nothing hurts?_

 ** _Nico: Of course nothing hurts_**

 ** _Nico: You were really gentle don't worry_**

 _Will: Of course I worry_

 _Will: You're certain nothing hurts? Nothing feels odd down there?_

 ** _Nico: No... I'm fine. Just tingly_**

 _Will: Tingly?_

 ** _Nico: Yeah._**

 _Will: That's adorable_

 ** _Nico: What was it like_** ** _for_** ** _your first time?_**

 _Will: Not as good as with you_

 _Will: I didn't love the person who took my virginity_

 ** _Nico: I do_**

 ** _Nico: I love him very much_**

 _Will: I love you too ;)_

 _Will: Don't you have classes now?_

 ** _Nico: I'd rather talk with you_**

 _Will: Too bad. Go to class_

 ** _Nico: I don't wanna. Let's talk more about last night. The way you touched me... the way we connected_**

 _Will: Neeks stop I'm on the bus_

 ** _Nico: You know, now that we've done it once... we can do it again_**

 _Will: Nico_

 ** _Nico: It'll be the same... but better. Longer._**

 _Will: I love you but please stop there's a nice old lady in the seat behind me_ _._ _W_ _hat_ _i_ _f she sees?_

 ** _Nico: Let her watch. Let the entire world watch!_**

 _Will: Psycho_

 ** _Nico: You_** ** _'_** ** _r_** ** _e a_** ** _psycho_**

Startling Will out of his reverie, a sharp knock sounded on his door. He quickly, but nonchalantly, tucks the phone under his pillow and smiles at Cecil, who is standing awkwardly at the door. "Yes?"

"I'm moving back to Long Island, for a bit. Going back to see my family and stuff."

"How long for?"

"I don't know. I have a month's rent in the top drawer in the kitchen, I hope that's enough."

"Cecil, if this is about the-"

"Don't. Don't say it. I just need to find myself again. My keys are in the drawer with the rent." Without another word, Cecil vanished, leaving the poor blond to sit on his bed, thinking over absolutely everything that has gone wrong in the past two weeks alone.

When there is the gentle clicking of the door being shut, it hits Will. He suddenly can't breathe, can't talk, and can't move. His fingers twitch and his heart beats erratically. Now he is, well and truly, alone. He has no boyfriend, he has no best friend, all his family are in California, all the people he knows well enough to talk to about his problems are either close with Cecil or Nico.

What has he done?!

The world sways violently as Will rolls out of bed. He knocks his pillows with his hand, sending his phone flying onto the floor. He hears a crack- he doesn't care. With a wild, almost clumsy spin, Will sends his body out of his room and into the lonely hallway. Everything is gone- anything-like has vanished. No Cecil mug sitting on the kitchen counter, no framed photo of Cecil's siblings sitting next to a framed photo of Will's own siblings.

There's no Cecil. No impish, prankster grin, no loud crashes as he attempts to fix something in a booby trap. Nothing. Nada. Zero.

Will can't breathe- he gasps for air, but he can't seem to get enough of it in his lungs. Distantly, he knows that he's having an anxiety attack, and he should probably call his sisters or brother to talk it out. He distantly can hear Chiron, his professor, lecturing the class about how if you see someone having an anxiety attack, use different ways to get them to focus to help.

Without think, Will turns back around and slams straight into his closed door. Since when did he close it? He fumbles with the knob, yanking it open and tumbling uselessly into the room. He lands on the floor, heart aching, lungs begging for air. Will spots a shining object- shining objects- lying on the floor. He must have knocked over his pencil holder. He can see the scissors, sitting innocently on the carpet.

 _Yes_ , he thinks, _that will fix it._

His fingers stretch out for the blade, his body itching for release, when he feels a sharp vibration near his elbow, followed by the dinging of his phone. That snaps him out quickly, and he retracts his arm with an audible snap.

What had he been thinking? Of course hurting himself wouldn't have fixed anything!

The blonde's nimble fingers scrambled for the phone, heart beating wildly and chaotically when he spots who had sent him the text.

 ** _Sent at: 7:02am_**

 ** _Nico: Hey, Will. As you've probably heard, I'm moving back to Italy for a bit. I just wanted to ask if I could come over and grab my stuff that I left at your place. Whenever is fine with you, but I'm leaving in two days. Get back to me ASAP._**

Without thinking, Will starts to type. He knows that this is a common happening when a couple had broken up, but Will can't help but feel as if Nico had been extra cold to him. His text-tone seemed almost professional- no nonsense, which is odd coming from someone Will had seen at least once a day for the past five and a half years.

 _Will: Yeah, sure. I finish my classes at four. You can swing by today and grab everything._

The response was immediate, but Will was struggling to keep the flippancy up, that seemed so natural to Nico.

 ** _Nico: Thanks. I'll bring all your stuff as well, from my dad's house and my apartment._**

 _Will: Okay, I'll see you some time after four._

No. Will didn't want to see him- he didn't want to witness the beautiful tattoos under his shirt, or the growing sleeve of them over his long thin arms. He didn't want to see his beautiful dark eyes, his porcelain skin, his plush lips. Will didn't want to hear the cold tone in that beautiful voice, that he was sure to come. He didn't want to stand awkwardly around as Nico grabbed his things. He didn't want to see Nico until Will could hold him in his arms. He didn't want to touch Nico, until Will could examine him jokingly and give him a doctor's note. He didn't want to hear Nico's honey-like voice unless all that was coating the honey was love, not stone.

But...

 ** _Nico: Yeah, see you then._**

Will grabbed his text books and slammed his front door on the way out, his day already starting horribly. His lack of sleep wasn't going to help this inevitable situation, either. Will was stupid to stay up, he was stupid to have sex with his two best friends, he was stupid, stupid, stupid. He was stupid to break up with Nico, stupid to move to New York, after moving to Los Angeles. He was stupid to be nice to that sad lonely freshman. He was-is- stupid for everything he's ever done his entire life, starting at birth.

On his bus, Will ignored Doris, too ashamed with himself to talk to her. Of course, she was having none of that, and whacked Will until he answered her.

"I'm fine Doris. Just tired. I was up all night studying."

"Will, my boy. You should live a little."

"I think I've done enough of that."

"What happened, William?" The blond kept his mouth shut, too ashamed of everything to even think about it, let alone speak it.

"I don't want to tell you, Doris. It's... it's not good."

The old woman quirks an eyebrow, studying Will intently for a few seconds, before rolling her eyes. She lifts her stick and motions vaguely over the two seats, while shrugging her shoulders.

"This is a no judgement zone, Will. I've probably done worse than you ever could, during my youth."

"That... that is scary, Doris."

"Please, I was alive in the fifties. Anyway, maybe telling someone will make things feel better?"

"Maybe... I don't know." But he was already telling her, not five seconds later. He recounted how he had broken up with Nico a week or two ago, how he regrets it everyday, every moment, every second. He recounts how he tried to deal with it, until he eventually cracked and turned to alcohol, which only sent his best friend packing. She listened intently, without a word, until Will abruptly stopped, finishing with his panic attack this morning.

"Well. That is quite a bit of drama, for a college student."

"I know right!"

"I don't know what to say, Will. Have you tried to talking with Nico?"

"Er..." That... hadn't occurred to him. He had been so caught up in himself, that he had completely forgotten that maybe if he spoke with Nico, they could sort things out, maybe even get back together- or at least stay friends. "No...?"

"Well, aren't you a silly young man! You say he's coming over tonight, well just talk to him then. Apologize, explain. Etcetera."

"Easier said than done."

"You think too much, Will. It may help with your schooling, or your doctoring skills, but you just need to tell Nico how you feel." Sometimes the simple answers are the best.

* * *

 _ **I just realized I never told anyone who first read the first chapter before it was edited- I changed the old bus lady's name from Lucy to Doris, as I thought it kind of fit more.**_

 _ **Please, read and review, everyone :) update next Friday as usual :) (thank you my amazing beta '**_ We're-all-mad-herex13' _**once again, you are fab)**_

 _ **Also I would like to officially apollogise (lol double L intended)) for Will in these past and now upcoming chapters- he will seem like kind of a whiny bitch because of the breakup, which is most probably extremely OOC. He will show how strong he actually is, more to the end. Kind of a lil character development, I guess.**_

 ** _Before I go, how do you all think about having a Nico POV? Maybe the like last chapter before the epilogue will be in his POV, I haven't decided how that'll work out, yet :)_**

 ** _Have a good week everyone, and remember, be happy, because Solangelo is CANON._**


	7. Chapter 7- How to Get a Boyfriend Back

**_Hello dear readers- sorry for the late update I forgot to update yesterday, so here we go. This is more of a filler chapter until the end bit, but the fanfiction is finally starting to take shape, as the chapters progress. Have fun, read, and please don't forget to review!_**

 ** _Chapter Seven: How to Get a Boyfriend Back_**

If Will hadn't completely destroyed his entire relationship with Cecil, he would have gone straight to him for advice. Doris had helped- it was so simple, too simple. He just needed to get _his_ Nico back. He just needed to talk to Nico- about what, Will hadn't a clue. Will only knew that now was too soon. He needed to figure out what he had done wrong (he had a few ideas), how he could fix it and as soon as possible. He knew Nico wouldn't wait forever- the blond knew that Nico may have already gotten over Will. He hoped that wasn't true- for his plan to succeed, he'd need Nico to at least still tolerate him.

There were a few flaws to his extravagant plan to woo the literary student. One of course, was that Nico would be in Italy for the foreseeable future. Will supposed that wouldn't hurt for the time being- he needed to collect himself and dust himself off before he ever even thought of talking to Nico face to face.

On his lunch break, Will phoned Lou, hoping she hadn't taken their... activities... the same way Cecil had. He let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding, when she answered with her usual charisma.

"Yo, Will. I heard about Cecil chickening off."

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, we'll reel him back in. If my sexiness can't we'll try yours." There was a pause, while Will felt his entire body heat up. He still had no memories after the three had started making out in the middle of the dance floor, and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Too soon for the threesome jokes?"

"I think so." Will pursed his lips, and checked his watch. He still had half an hour. "Anyway, I need a favour."

"No problem. What's up?"

"Nico is coming over this afternoon to pick up his stuff, and I'm not ready to see him."

"Why not? It's been what? Two weeks?"

"I'm not ready for him to show no feelings towards me." Will whispered, a sudden head ache filling his tired brain. "I'm not ready." He frowned, hearing how pained and almost pathetic he felt. He wished this had never happened. He wished that he hadn't broken things off with Nico, he wished he hadn't had sex with his best friend. He wished he hadn't stayed up all night- wish, wish, wish.

"Okay. Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Just let him into my apartment. You have a spare key. Actually. He has a spare key. Make sure he keeps that. I'm not ready for him to give that back."

"Alright. Fine. But you owe me. What's my excuse?"

"Class running late."

"He's going to know, Will. He's a smart one."

"I don't care!" Yet, he did. He cared with every fibre of his entire being. He only wished Nico cared, as well.

"Fine, Will."

The day went by horribly- the doctor in training fell asleep twice in class, and when class was dismissed, he was yet again asked to be seen, by his professor.

"Will, late night?" _More like no-night._

"Yes sir. I'm sorry. I won't fall asleep in class again."

"If this class is getting too much for you-"

"NO! No! Never! I'm just... getting my personal affairs caught up with school."

"Nico is leaving in two days." Will groaned inwardly and shook his head. He didn't want to hear about Nico's soon-to-be escapades throughout Europe, with all the sexy Italian men. Will was silently grateful that Nico had once told him he was more into Americans than Italians.

 _The scene around Will changed, bubbling into a memory that had faded from his mind years ago. The New York City park closest to Will's university popped up around him, the trees and benches clouding his mind. He was sitting down in the short, yet somehow soft grass, a certain Nico di Angelo was resting his head gently on the blonde's lap._

 _"_ _Okay, okay." Will laughed as Nico tossed a small three-leaf clover at Will's face, reclining gently back into the blonde's welcoming lap. "Truth or dare?" Will swatted the petite flower away and pecked Nico's nose._

 _"_ _What are we? At a twelve year old's sleepover?" The Italian huffed, rolling his beautiful onyx eyes._

 _"_ _Speaking of sleepovers. Are we still on for tomorrow?"_

 _"_ _Of course. Cecil is out for the week." Will grinned as a small blush coated his boyfriend's cheeks. "Are your parents okay with you staying over on a school night?"_

 _"_ _They know you're more responsible than my freaking teachers. They trust you more than me."_

 _"_ _Is that a compliment?"_

 _"_ _To you maybe."_

 _"_ _Back to truth or dare."_

 _"_ _Will, you baby." An endearing smile caught Nico's lips as Will pouted, his face hovering over the other's._

 _"_ _Come oooooonnnnnnn."_

 _"_ _Fine. I don't want to get up. Truth."_

 _"_ _Damn. Boring."_

 _"_ _You asked."_

 _"_ _Fine..." Will's mind pulled a blank, so he leaned back, holding himself up with his elbows. "What are you most grateful for?"_

 _"_ _That's easy. I'm grateful that my parents move around a lot."_

 _"_ _Really? Why? Isn't it difficult?" Nico let out a small shrug, his eyes fluttering closed._

 _"_ _No. If I hadn't of moved from Italy to New York when I was six, my father never would have landed his job for Los Angeles and I never would have met you. Then, when you were accepted into your university, I'm glad- I'm absolutely grateful- that dad said we had to move back to New York for his work."_

 _"_ _That's..."_

 _"_ _Boring? I don't care."_

 _"_ _No... I love you."_

 _"_ _I love you too, my turn. Truth or dare?"_

 _"_ _Truth."_

 _"_ _Weakling."_

 _"_ _You chose it too!"_

 _"_ _I had reasons!"_

 _"_ _So you're weak and lazy?"_

 _"_ _And proud!"_

 _"_ _Whatever. Come on, truth."_

 _"_ _Okay, okay. Other than me, what's your type?"_

 _"_ _My what?"_

 _"_ _Type."_

 _"_ _Easy. Tall, blue eyes and dark skin."_

 _"_ _Literally the opposite of me!"_

 _"_ _I make exceptions." Will received a whack to his chest, as Nico rolled over and sat up, sitting so their knees were touching. "What about you?"_

 _"_ _Well, Percy would say not him, which is totally true." Will's chest rumbled as he chuckled, grabbing Nico's thin wrists and pressing gentle kisses all along the pale knuckles. "But Americans. Definitely."_

 _"_ _Why? Italians are so exotic!"_

 _"_ _Not where I was born." Nico pointed out as Will kept peppering kisses along his inner wrists._

 _"_ _True. Truth or dare?"_

 _"_ _I don't know. Dare- unless I have to get up."_

 _"_ _I dare you to kiss me." Nico wholeheartedly accepted the dare, yanking Will's head up, their mouths connected, suddenly thirsty for the taste of each other. Will's fingers found the other's silky hair, threading his long fingers tightly into the strands. Nico opened his mouth, slowly showing Will to open as well._

 _"_ _Nico."_

 _"_ _Will."_

 _"_ _Nico."_

 _"_ _Will. Will. Are you paying attention to anything I'm saying?"_

Just like that, Will's perfect park atmosphere dispersed and he landed back in his classroom, with his teacher smiling oddly at him. "Sorry. Sorry. I zoned out. What were you saying?"

"Nico is leaving for Italy, as you know. I hope this won't affect your work."

"Chiron... you do know we're not together anymore?" There was a pause, with mild confusion, until the old man smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, my boy."

"It's fine."

"I'm close friends with both your parents, and I've known both of you since you were in Elementary school, it's odd to think you will not be seen together anymore."

"Odd is the nice word for it."

"I'm sure. Well, I'm sorry to bother you with this, Will. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. It's weird not seeing him by my side everyday, but I'm okay."

"Alright. My original intent still stands. I don't want you failing because of this."

"Yes sir."

"Good, now get home and have a nap, or get to bed early. You look extremely fatigued."

Will went home, and stayed in his room until Lou came. "Alright. You're not here, right?"

"Right."

"Still at school?"

"Yep."

"This is going to bite you in the ass, I can tell."

"Whatever."

There was a quick ding at the door, which made Will's heart soar loudly in his chest. Lou rolled her eyes silently and shoved Will into Cecil's empty room.

"Whatever. Hide. Don't want to make him get any more upset."

Will couldn't see them, as Lou opened the door. He could hear perfectly well, though. "Oh. Hey, Lou. Will around?"

"He texted me. He's running late from classes. He asked me to let you in and let you grab your stuff."

"Oh... okay."

Will peeked around the corner, to see Nico awkwardly walking into his room. Lou rolled her eyes when she looked over her shoulder, to find Will staring at them.

"So. How are you, Nico?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Tired. How you holding up with the breakup?"

"I don't think I should tell you that- I mean you are Will's second closest friend."

"Closest at the moment, I'd say." Will cursed silently. Don't be flippant with this, Lou Ellen. Will stared as Nico shrugged and disappeared into the room.

"What happened to Cecil?"

"They had... a falling out."

"Oh. That sucks. They were close."

There was silence as Will heard Nico empty out his drawer. Will felt like Nico was also emptying out his heart, as well. That drawer had travelled from Los Angeles, to Will's dorm, and then again to the apartment he lived now.

Nico walked out of the room, snapping Will back to hide behind the door. "So. Are you going to tell me the real reason he's not here? Chiron never holds them in."

Shit.

"What? How weird."

"Look, I'm not stupid. He's avoiding me. I get it. We were together, and now we're not. He hates me, okay. I just thought he'd want to say goodbye." Will felt like someone had punched him in the face. What... he wanted to say goodbye? He didn't just want to take his things and leave? Nico kept talking, as if he didn't know Will was listening. Which, hopefully, he didn't. "I wanted to at least be friends again, even if I don't want to date him anymore."

"You don't want to date him? Like, at all? You don't love him anymore?"

"It's not that simple, I just-." As if the world didn't want Will's life to be simple, his phone rang, full volume. He was so shocked, he just stared at it across the living room, still hidden by Cecil's door. He faintly heard Lou saying it was just her phone- nobody important. They should just let it ring out.

Will couldn't hear the rest of their conversation, but by the time the phone stopped and the caller didn't leave a message, Nico was nodding solemnly. "Okay. I see. I guess I'll see him after I come back, or whatever."

"When are you scheduled to come back? Will and you may not be dating anymore, but I want to get a tattoo when I get out of college, and you know quite a few people."

"Uh... I'll be back for the summer holidays. I'm doing the rest of the school year in Italy, so I won't see you until after you graduate."

"Alright. Hit me up when you get back."

"Sure."

He left, as silently as usual, leaving Will to process everything. First, he needed to know what Lou and Nico had said while his stupid phone was blaring. Secondly, he needed to throw his hoe of a phone out the window, never to be seen again. Finally, he needed to get Nico back.

Three easy steps on how to get a boyfriend back. Not.

 _ **This is definitely shorter than others, but I'm working on later chapters at the moment and ya know, twisting my plot etc. etc.**_

 _ **Have fun everybody, hope you all have a good weekend!**_

 _ **Credits to my beta, as I have said every previous chapter- she is amazing and shines every chapter with her glam :)**_


	8. Chapter 8- Meet the Fam

**_Chapter Eight: Meet the Fam_**

As soon as Nico left, Will shot out of his hiding place and grabbed Lou, almost begging for her to tell him what the two had said whilst the phone was ringing.

"Nothing, just hashing out tattoo details."

"I'm sure." Will didn't believe that- Lou had an odd look in her eye, signalling she was most probably lying. "Just tell me. Does he hate me?"

"Of course not. He never could, and you know that. You were practically his first everything- you can't exactly hate someone for that."

"His first... everything?" Will sat down on the couch and ran his hands through his hair.

"Yeah..." Lou slipped onto the arm rest, right next to Will and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "First boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, first kiss."

"I presume so."

"Virginity?"

"Is it that obvious? He'd be so embarrassed." Ignoring Will, Lou continued to list things the two had done together. Eventually, she pulled the big guns.

"First love." Will shrugged, as if it were nothing, but he knew deep down that he had well and truly wrecked his first everything's.

"I don't care about being his first love, Lou."

"You don't?" Surprise and bewilderment popped up onto her face, masking her annoyance.

"No, I don't. I want to be his _last_ not his first. I mean sure, I'll always treasure that or whatever, but I want to have him forever."

"Will-"

"Whatever. I've got to study."

"Come on, you study everyday. Let's go do something fun."

"Last time I went and did something 'fun', my best friend left me and was replaced by a female, a more outgoing and louder version." Lou pouted as Will stood and trudged towards his room door, slamming it shut.

"Okay! Fine! How about tomorrow?" Will didn't answer, which he knew Lou would only take as a yes. He silently slipped into bed, grabbed his text book on advanced anatomy and opened up to where he left off. He quickly lost interest, though, as his mind wandered to other places.

Without realizing, he took out his phone. He stared at the foreign object for a few seconds, before unlocking it and going into the place he had forbidden himself to go.

 ** _Sent at: 2:33am_**

Nico: Hey

Will: Hey

Will: What are you doing up so early/late?

Nico: Couldn't sleep. I could ask you the same question.

Will: Studying

Nico: Studying... for what?

Will: End of term tests

Nico: In two months? Will the semester just started.

Will: I know. But I don't want to fall behind. You should be doing the same. It's your senior year.

Nico: Blah blah. I don't study.

Will: Hmmm

Nico: I might actually get something right in a test if I do, and I don't want that.

Will: No, of course not.

Nico: I have an image to protect, you know.

Will: Oh I'm sure.

Nico: Hey...

Will: Yeah?

Nico: Can I come over?

Will: At 2am?

Nico: Yeah

Will: Your dad will kill me.

Nico: It's Saturday. I'll leave a note. They have your number and know where your apartment is.

Will: Alright. Please be careful.

Nico: Yeah yeah. I'll be there in 20.

 _Will waited impatiently for his boyfriend to arrive. He supposed Nico's parents wouldn't really mind, as long as he left a note and sent a text in the morning. Will waited on his couch, flipping through a paperback with a small lamp giving him just enough light._

 _He could hear the gentle snoring of Cecil, in the room opposite his own._

 _With a slight jostle, Will stood up at the sound of gentle knocking. Soft, but not hesitant- Nico probably didn't want to wake anyone._

 _Will opened the door to reveal a tired looking Nico, still in his pyjamas, with his combat boots on as well as a winter coat._

 _"_ _You're so cute." Will mumbled, grinning._

 _"_ _Am not."_

 _"_ _Sorry to break it to you, but you totally are." Will wrapped an arm around Nico protectively and pulled him inside, gently shutting the door._

 _"_ _Shut it." Was heard from Will's chest, as Nico buried his face into it._

 _"_ _Are you going to tell me what's up? You never come over this late."_

 _"_ _I just can't be at home, at the moment."_

 _"_ _Everything alright?"_

 _"_ _No." Will gently pulled back Nico head, pushing his bangs away from his face._

 _"_ _What happened?"_

 _"_ _Dad and Persephone are fighting about who knows what. Hazel keeps crying because her boyfriend is in San Francisco and the dogs howl precisely every three hours."_

 _"_ _Oh. You haven't had any sleep, have you?"_

 _"_ _Not really, no."_

 _"_ _Come on. Let's go to bed." Nico kicked off his boots and put his jacket on the couch, before following Will into his room. Will pulled Nico by his wrists, and the two collapsed onto the bed. Will pulled his smaller boyfriend against his chest, just as Nico pulled the blankets up over both of them._

 _With a quick twist, Nico wrapped both of his arms around Will's waist and smiled sleepily up at Will. The blond returned the smile with one of his own. "Better?"_

 _"_ _Much."_

 _"_ _Good. Now sleep."_

After remembering a memory as sweet as this, Will couldn't help but fall into a soft bliss like state. Before he succumbed to slumber, Will felt his eyes release tears, wetting his cheeks considerably.

Will awoke to the insistent ringing of his mobile phone. The loud blaring noise rocketed him awake, and he grappled around to grab the phone. He quickly answered, without checking the ID.

"Hello?"

"Will, my boy. How are you?" The blond could hardly open his eyes- the crying the previous night had crusted them shut.

"Dad?" Will's voice croaked considerably, and he quickly checked the time on his bed side table. It was ten o'clock the next day- Will was just glad he had no classes.

"Yep! Are you not up yet, son?"

"I am! I've just been studying a lot, lately."

"Okay, well. I heard it's a long weekend, yeah?"

"Er... is it?"

"Yep! And I want you and all your siblings to come home for a bit."

"Which home?" Will could count three- one in Long Island, where they would go each summer, his high school home, in Los Angeles with his father or the place where he was born, in Texas, where he lived with his mother. The fourth of course was California, where he lived from grade five to his freshman year, until he moved to Los Angeles.

Will supposed he has had quite a few homes- five and counting (including where he was living now) but he didn't mind. Others have had it more rough than him.

"Texas, my boy. Kayla and Austin are already coming down, and Vicki is sure to come too."

"What? Where are you staying? You don't know anyone in Texas."

"Yes I do! Your mother."

"Dad, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? She wants to meet all of your siblings." Will supposed that sounded like his mother, the usual Southern Belle. He figured she'd want to meet all of his illegitimate siblings, and call them family. If Will could remember correctly, none of them had a mother anymore, either.

"Alright, whatever. I'll catch a flight as soon as possible."

"Nonsense. I've already booked it for you. It leaves in four hours."

"Dad!"

"I booked for Nico too, but-"

"Oh yeah. He can't come." Will kept his voice even, trying not to give anything away. "He's in Italy for a while."

"Alright, that's okay. Has your mother met Nico, yet?"

"Yeah. We went home for his senior summer break. And then again the next year."

"Alright. Well say hi to him for me."

"Will do." The unintentional pun left his father snorting across the line, telling Will his dad jokes were amazing. Without hesitation, the blond hung up on his father and grabbed his small carry-on suit case from underneath his bed and stuffed a few text books in, as well as two pairs of clothes. He has clothing in his old home, but just in case he grew out of them. Will called Lou, as he grabbed hid keys and wallet.

"Will! Ready for tonight?"

"What? No I'm not going out, Lou." He could practically hear the pout coming from over the line.

"Why not?"

"Dad just called- surprise half family reunion."

"Half family?"

"Yeah, Kayla, Vicki, Austin my mum and I."

"When are the boys coming back from Afghanistan?"

"I don't know. Another year, maybe." Will shrugged, grabbed his back pack and tossing a paperback into it, for the plane. "But yeah, I figured I'd call you. Could you collect my mail, if I get any? The guy next door keeps stealing it and then knocking on my door, saying he found it in his mail box again."

"Yeah, sure. Just away for the long weekend?"

"Any longer and I'd shoot myself. My family is so overbearing."

"Please enjoy your stay in Texas. Exits are at the front and back, please exit calmly and cautiously." Will stood, grabbing his luggage from the overhead compartment. Someone tapped on his back gently, and he looked over his shoulder to see a beautiful flight attendant smiling at me.

"Sir, you dropped your sunglasses." Will smiled politely and took the yellow Ray bans, tucking them into his tank top.

"Thanks."

"And uh... oh my I'm so nervous. I never really do this, but are you single?" Will smiled, tucking his paperback into his own backpack.

"Sorry, I'm not."

"Well then enjoy your day, sir."

"You too."

Just as the med student was walking out of the terminal, he had an odd moment of realization that yes, he is indeed single, and outright lied to someone. A strange sense of sadness overwhelmed him, but he held it down with thoughts of family.

He walked to the front of the airport, looking around to spot his dad or one of his siblings. Apollo had stated that one of Will's siblings would be picking him up, but he couldn't see anyone.

Just as he decided to call his father, he spotted a familiar tall figure standing near the exit. Will felt an overwhelming sense of happiness wash over him, as he broke into a sprint. He recognized the blond hair, the same blue eyes they share. He even recognized the posture of the man.

"Lee!" Will launched himself at his brother, who caught him easily. Will could hear Lee laughing, as he hugged his brother. Relief washed over him, as he felt no limbs missing, or anything drastic like that. "I... I... you... you're back!"

"Just for a month. Did you not hear?" Finally, the younger of the two pulled away, grinning up at his brother.

"Hear? Hear what?" Lee grabbed his brother's small suitcase, wrapped an arm around his shoulders and steered him towards the doors.

"Seriously? Nobody told you?"

"I've kind of been wrapped up in my own things lately. I haven't spoken to anyone in months."

"Well, we need to change that!"

"Why?" Lee let out a giddy smile and stopped next to a jeep, which Will recognized as his younger brother's, Austin's car. Which meant Austin had driven down here- wow. Will figured the guy must be bored.

"Because! You're going to be an uncle, soon."

When the two arrived home, Will was immediately wrapped in his loving family embrace. Will counted everyone present this time.

Will hardly recognized his youngest sister, Kayla, with her short dyed hair, but her fiery attitude was hard to forget. Austin, with his saxophone sitting not even five meters away from him at all times, Michael, back from the war with his older brother Lee, Will's mother, his father, his youngest sister Vicki, and surprisingly Kayla's adoptive father. (Long story, which involves Apollo thinking he fell in love with a guy, them spending enough time with each other to adopt her, but then Apollo met Vicki's mum. Long story short, they're close friends, sharing a child).

And then, in the midst's of all the chaos, an extremely pregnant woman sat, silently eat from a bag of skittles. "Will, you remember my girlfriend."

"I guess..." He couldn't take his eyes off of the rounded belly, which held his nephew in it. It made him feel dizzy, and somewhat glad he was gay and would never have to worry about accidentally knocking someone up. Although, Lee didn't look too fussed, gently feeding her skittles and cooing at her stomach.

"So, Will. How's school? You're in your what year of med school?" Kayla asked, lightly punching her brother in the arm. She grinned at him as she followed him to his room, so he could put his suitcase away. Battling with nostalgia from when he was ten, Will smiled at Kayla.

"Well last year I finished pre-med. So I have two more years until I've graduated, then I have to become a resident at a hospital for a few years."

"Oh jeez. I'm glad I'll never have to- oh my god are those Pokémon cards, Will?" The blond felt his entire face turn crimson as he opened his old bedroom door. His mother hasn't touched it since he was younger, other than to clean away the dust. He had one entire wall sacrificed to Pokémon cards, behind his bed. The others were filled with basketball heroes and characters from various medical dramas. "You dork!" Kayla snorted loudly and shook her head, gently prying a card off of his wall. "But you had some pretty rare ones."

"Put it back- better yet get out. This is embarrassing enough on its own."

"Ooohh my god Will!"

"Oh no." Lee barged in, witnessing the cards with a smirk.

"Never knew our father could birth such a dork."

"Yes well..." Will spotted a framed picture on his bedside table. He felt his mind pull up an odd blank, to which he frowned.

 _"_ _Okay boys. Because I'm a generous mamma, I'll let you sleep in the same room." Will wrapped an arm around Nico, who was still snickering at the blonde's chosen decorations. "But I don't want no funny business, you hear?" Will smiled gently, pushing his mother out of the room._

 _"_ _Yes mum. Now out, I'm tired."_

 _"_ _Alright baby. Give your mum a kiss." Will leant down, kissed her forehead, and then gently but forcefully shut the door._

 _"_ _I don't think I can handle her for entire summer. Sometimes she's worse than my dad."_

 _"_ _She's great. You're just embarrassed."_

 _"_ _She thinks we're gonna do it... in my childhood house. With her downstairs. With a_ minor _!"_

 _"_ _You've done it with a minor before, Will."_

 _"_ _That makes me sound dirty and perverted." Will kicked off his shoes, before grabbing his boyfriend around the waist. Nico smiled up at him, letting his hands, in turn, wrap around Will's waist, sliding underneath Will's thin cotton shirt._

 _"_ _But it's going to be easier now. You're out of high school- you can come over whenever you want, now. I can go to your dorm whenever I want."_

 _"_ _Yes, but I haven't met my roommate yet."_

 _"_ _Really?"_

 _"_ _I will when I move in. Enough about that- let's talk about this décor."_

 _"_ _No way. This was ten year old me. I only used to come here on the holidays, until my junior year."_

 _"_ _Uh-huh."_

 _"_ _And in my defence, when I was little, Pokémon was very cool."_

 _"_ _Right."_

 _"_ _And you can't talk! Mythomagic is_ way _dorkier than Pokémon."_

 _"_ _Sure."_

 _"_ _Now you're just patronizing me."_

 _"_ _You got it, buddy."_

 _"_ _Well, come on let's go to bed. My mum is waking us up at sunrise for breakfast."_

 _"_ _Ew." Will grabbed the hem of his boyfriend's shirt and tugged it up over his head, before doing the same to himself. He led Nico to the bed and the two squeezed onto it. The bed hardly fit him anymore, but he was used to bundling up in a ball to almost encase around Nico when they sleep together, so the two fit easily._

 _The next day, the two boys were awoken by a flash of white. Nico blinked his eyes open and looked up at Will, who was staring at his mother, standing there with a polaroid camera. She grinned, and waved the sheet of paper in front of their faces._

 _"_ _You two are too cute!" She grabbed an empty frame from Will's drawer, stuck the picture in and set it down right on their bedside table. "Now up and ready for breakfast!"_

With a slight frown, Will walked over to the picture, picked it up and tucked it into the first drawer he came to. Nobody commented, but Lee gave shot him a questioning look.

 _ **My friend told me, and I quote '**_ _Mythomagic is such an out dated reference mother of god. Put Magic The Gathering' **so yeah I don't even know he looked over when I didn't know and said that. But... is it really that outdated? I can't think of a dam (hahahaha I crack myself up) PJO or HOO that is outdated so eh :)**_

 _ **Anyways, hope you all have had a good week, and all that.**_

 ** _I'm planning up another ~long~ (chapter length wise) fanfic that I hope you all will read (but won't be out until at least Percy's birthday). It won't change updates at all, by the by._**

 ** _So, in the next few chapters, I am going to reveal some of the reasons as to why Neeks and Will split, but it won't be fully shown until at least chapter 20 (planning to make this a big fic, so I hope you all can support me :))_**

 ** _ALSO_**

 ** _FOXHOLE COURT_**

 ** _ANYBODY KNOW IT?_**

 ** _PM ME IF YES_**

 ** _READ IT IF NO_**

 ** _THE FIRST BOOK IS FREE OMFGS  
_**

 ** _I READ THE ENTIRE TRILOGY IN TWO-THREE SCHOOL DAYS_**

 ** _*squeals*_**

 ** _Read, PM, Review, Fave, Follow blah blah love you guys have a good weekend._**


End file.
